


Opposites attract

by CharisaAce



Series: Falling in love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Confident Sirius, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mechanic!Sirius, Motorcycles, Shy Remus, Sweet, Texting, historystudent!Remus, sirius being a drama queen, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisaAce/pseuds/CharisaAce
Summary: “Hello, handsome,” grinned Sirius. “The coffee was excellent.”“Thank you,” shyly smiled Remus. “Do you need anything else?”Sirius’s smile grew. “Your number would be perfect.”Remus almost dropped the cup he was taking from Sirius. “My number?”Sirius smirked. “Well, your number and a date, to be quite honest. I was told I am quite demanding.”





	Opposites attract

Remus Lupin was one of the many students who had to work in a coffee shop to pay for college tuition. He hated waking up early but if he wanted to earn a degree, he had to do it.

 

He woke up early, he always had to work morning shifts on Mondays, ate some breakfast, drank some tea and took the tube while reading a book. He was a little late but luckily his co-worker and best-friend Lily Evans covered for him.

 

“Really, Remus, that’s the fifth time you’re late this month,” chided Lily when he finally arrived at _Diagon Alley_ , a coffee shop in Kensington, London.

 

“I know, Lils. Sorry. I just can’t seem to function normally in the mornings,” apologised Remus and quickly changed into his work uniform.

 

Lily just shook her head. “Honestly, Remus. You owe me own, though.”

 

 

It was almost 8 am when the coffee shop was swarming with customers. Lily was making coffee while Remus was serving the costumers.

 

“One black coffee,” ordered a young man who was around Remus’s age and looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. He had long black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket.

 

“Sure,” smiled Remus, not looking at the man. “With sugar, perhaps?” He finally looked up and almost gapped.

 

“With loads of sugar, yeah. I need those extra calories,” he smirked. “Nice name,” he added, pointing to the name tag that Remus was wearing on his uniform.

 

Remus blushed. He wasn’t used to people hitting on him and didn’t know exactly what to do. “Thanks. So, would you like to drink your coffee here or would you like a take-away?”

 

“Here,” said the man. “Wouldn’t want to miss watching you work.”

 

Remus almost dropped the cup he was already holding. “Right.” He coughed. “What’s your name?”

 

“A bit straight-forward, are we,” joked the man. “The name’s Sirius. Sirius Black.”

 

“Sirius?” Remus didn’t know if the man was joking or not. “That’s your name?”

 

Sirius pouted. “Oi! I didn’t make fun of your name.”

 

Remus laughed. “My mistake, sorry.”

 

“Well, I think you’ll have to make it up to me, Remus,” smirked Sirius and went to sit in one of the chairs near the window where he had a perfect view of Remus.

 

 

Time passed by and Sirius was still sitting there, sipping his coffee and looking at Remus. Whenever he saw Remus looking back he winked at him, much to Remus’s embarrassment.

 

“Go talk to him,” said Lily and nudged Remus with her left elbow.

 

“I can’t just go and talk to him, Lily!” exclaimed Remus. “I don’t even know him.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes. “Go talk to him or I will make you.” She smirked when Remus’s eyes widened. He quickly took off his apron and made his way to where Sirius was sitting.

 

“Hi,” he said when he finally reached him.

 

“Hello, handsome,” grinned Sirius. “The coffee was excellent.”

 

“Thank you,” shyly smiled Remus. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Sirius’s smile grew. “Your number would be perfect.”

 

Remus almost dropped the cup he was taking from Sirius. “My number?”

 

Sirius smirked. “Well, your number and a date, to be quite honest. I was told I am quite demanding.”

 

“Yeah,” Remus laughed. “I mean ok, yeah, I can give you my number.”

 

He looked around for a piece of paper when Sirius suddenly rolled his sleeve. “Here, write on my hand. No use in wasting paper, right? We have to think of the good old mother Earth.”

 

Remus’s hand was shaking so bad he could barely write on Sirius’s hand but he somehow managed it.

 

“Thanks, babe. Will get in touch with you soon,” Sirius winked, ruffed Remus’s hair and left the coffee shop.

 

“Not a word,” said Remus when he returned to Lily who was laughing.

 

“I think you found yourself a date, Remus,” grinned Lily and went back to work.

 

 

Later that day Remus saw that he had a text from an unknown number on his phone.

 

_Hey Remy, it’s Sirius ;) you’re still working?_

Remus blushed when he saw that Sirius already has a nickname for him.

 

**I finish in an hour.**

_Couldn’t you finish sooner?_

**No, Sirius, I really couldn’t.**

_Pretty please?_

**Sirius.**

_All right. Fine. Abandon poor Sirius. I better move to the mountains and live as a goat for the rest of my life._

**Has anyone ever told you you’re a real drama queen?**

_Maybe :) come on, Remy, you need some drama in your life._

**Remy?**

_Remus is too long ;)_

**Are you serious?**

_Actually, it’s Sirius, but whatever floats your boat, really :D_

**…**

_:D are you free tonight?_

**I guess… I have work in the morning, though.**

_Look at you, Remy :) who said anything about being with me during the night? :D but I must say I rather like this ;)_

**Sirius, really. You know fully well what I meant.**

_:D so, what do you say?_

**I have time today, yes.**

_Great. I can pick you up at your house if you want. I have this awesome motorcycle, you know. You should see it. My baby._

**Honestly, Sirius.**

When Remus returned home from work he quickly took a shower and began searching for clothes. He didn’t date much so he had no idea what he should wear. He settled for black jeans and a white T-shirt with small pictures of Big Ben on it. At precisely 8 pm, exactly when Sirius said he would come pick him up, the bell rang. Remus tried to calm down but his heart sped up again when he saw Sirius leaning on the doorframe.

 

“Hello, Remy,” grinned Sirius. “You look adorable.” He winked.

 

Remus blushed. “Thanks.”

 

Sirius smirked. “So, ready for a magic night with me and my baby?”

 

Remus groaned. “Would you please stop calling your motorcycle _my baby_?”

 

“But it _is_ my baby. My pride and joy,” pouted Sirius. “You’re no fun.” He smirked. “We have to change that. Come along.”

 

He grabbed Remus’s hand and walked to the curb where his motorcycle was parked.

 

“Here,” he said, giving Remus a spare helmet. “Wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty head.”

 

Remus blushed but accepted the helmet. He tried to put it on but didn’t seem to be successful at it. Fortunately, Sirius found that absolutely adorable and helped him put it on.

 

The drive was short but Remus enjoyed having his hands wrapped around Sirius. It was over way too soon for his taste.

 

“There we are,” announced Sirius and pointed to a not-too-fancy restaurant. “My best friend James suggested it. He always comes here with his girlfriend.”

 

“It looks great,” agreed Remus and smiled at Sirius. “Shall we go in?”

 

Sirius’s grin turned predatory. “Eager, are we, Remy?”

 

 

“So,” started Sirius when they received their orders. “Tell me about you.”

 

“What do you want to know?” asked Remus, having no idea what he should tell him. He really wasn’t good at the whole dating thing.

 

“Everything,” grinned Sirius. “How old are you?”

 

“22. You?” said Remus, gulping down some beer.

 

“23,” winked Sirius. “Now that’s a huge age difference.” He laughed.

 

Remus laughed with him. “Right.”

 

“I take it you’re in college?” asked Sirius.

 

“What makes you say that?” was surprised Remus.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’m not that stupid, you know. Guys like you usually don’t work in coffee shops.”

 

“Yeah,” agreed Remus. “I am a student. I’m in my last year, studying history.”

 

“Ooh, history buff, huh?” joked Sirius. “Well, with a name like yours…”

 

“Hey!” exclaimed Remus. “What’s wrong with my name?”

 

“Nothing,” innocently smiled Sirius. “I like it. It suits you. I can’t picture you having a boring ordinary name like John or George.”

 

“I’ll have you know my middle name is John,” said Remus and watch Sirius turn red.

 

“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean it like that. John is a very interesting name, Remus,” pleaded Sirius.

 

Remus laughed. “Relax, Sirius.”

 

When they were done with dinner they walked around a little. Remus really wanted to hold his hands but didn’t know if Sirius wanted the same. Luckily, Sirius was confident enough to come closer to Remus and start holding his hand. Remus smiled when Sirius squeezed his hand.

 

“Do you have time tomorrow?” asked Remus when he finally mustered up enough courage to actually say something to Sirius.

 

“Sure,” grinned Sirius. “I have work during the day but we can meet up later.”

 

“Oh, okay,” stammered Remus, not knowing what to say. “I finish my work at 2 pm.”

 

“I finish at 4 but you can come to my work,” suggested Sirius. “I work as a mechanic, you know. It’s quite hot,” he winked.

 

Remus chuckled. “I can imagine.”

 

Sirius beamed. “You’ll be coming then? You’re the best.” He looked up at Remus and kissed his cheek.

 

Remus closed his eyes and try to cherish the moment. He was quickly falling for Sirius.

 

 

When Sirius drove Remus back home, they walked to Remus’s flat holding each other’s hand.

 

“I had a great time today,” shyly admitted Remus.

 

Sirius beamed. “Me too.” He looked into Remus’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

 

Their kiss was quite long and very sweet. Remus wasn’t used to kissing other people but that was easily the best first kiss he had ever had.

 

When they finally parted Remus kept his eyes closed. Sirius laughed lightly. “I have to go,” he muttered. “See you tomorrow then.” He kissed Remus once again. “Sweet dreams, Remy.”

 

“Bye Sirius,” smiled Remus and waved. He couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face. Maybe this time he could be someone’s boyfriend. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to our queen J.K. Rowling.


End file.
